Everything is Possible
by Blyssies
Summary: Who would have thought that a single Facebook status can even change the world up side down. Natsume who misunderstood Mikan's Status. Koko the rest are making Natsume more jealous than he is already. How will Natsume handle this? Collection of Drabble. -4-
1. Everything is Possible

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges to this manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

* * *

**Everything Is Possible**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mikan S. ****Yukihira **is IN LOVE.  
3 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Tsubasa Ando** and **9 others** like this.

**Anna Umenomiya** Who's the Lucky Guy Mi-chan?  
3 hours ago

**Mikan S. ****Yukihira **Not telling :P  
3 hours ago

**Anna Umenomiya** D:  
3 hours ago

**Koko da' MindReader** Too bad can't read her mind right now. :/  
3 hours ago

**Mikan S. ****Yukihira **Too bad indeed. :D  
2 hours ago

**Narumi Anjo **Mikan-chan, don't let Natsume-kun read this.  
2 hours ago · Like · **9 person**

**Mikan S. ****Yukihira **Why so sensei?  
2 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Too late idiot.  
2 hours ago

**Narumi Anjo **I pity the poor boy that might get burn to death.  
about an hour ago · Like · **12 person**

**Mikan S. ****Yukihira **Why so sensei?  
56 minutes ago

**Tsubasa Ando** Wow, Mikan how DENSE can you be! *sigh*  
56 minutes ago · Like · **20 person**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mi-chan! Come on tell us! Who is it? That you love!" Anna pleaded.

"No way I'm not gonna tell you! I have the feeling that if you see him you'll also fall in love with him!" Mikan said, serious.

"Please!" Anna pleaded, flashing a puppy dog eyes.

"No." Mikan said her puppy dog eyes didn't work this time.

"Whoa! Indeed she IS in love!" Koko exclaimed and run out of the classroom.

"Hey! Stop reading people's mind!" Mikan snapped, "Shit I let my guard down for a second." And she went running after Koko.

"Oh-hooo. What are you gonna do now Natsume?" Ruka whispered.

"Tch." Natsume gritted his teeth and buried his face with the manga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_(a/n: Rei S. Yukihira is Rei Serio a.k.a Persona)** _

**Natsume Hyuuga **is VERY PISSED.  
8 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Rei S. Yukihira **and **6 others** like this.

**Koko da' MindReader** I know why~  
8 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Say a word about it and I'm gonna burn you tomorrow.  
8 hours ago

**Rei S. Yukihira **Did my sister dump you kiddo? HA! You deserver to be dumped!  
8 hours ago · Like · **8 person**

**Natsume Hyuuga** Wanna die?  
8 hours ago

**Rei S. Yukihira** Come at me Bro.  
8 hours ago

**Aoi Hyuuga **to **Natsume Hyuuga:**Nii-san, I saw the person Mikan-nee LOVES! He's so handsome! ^/ / / /^  
6 hours ago via iPad · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Rei S. Yukihira, Ruka Nogi** like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Gee. Thanks for telling me.  
6 hours ago

**Ruka Nogi** Jealous much?  
6 hours ago · Like · **3 person**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Koko da' MindReader** to **Natsume Hyuuga:**Natsume, I know who Mikan loves. Wanna know who?  
5 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Aoi Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi** like this.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga **to** Koko da' MindReader**:Better prepare yourself tomorrow.  
5 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mikan S. ****Yukihira **is out for a DATE! Yay! \ \^o^/ /  
3 hours ago via iPad · Comment · Like

**Rei S. Yukihira** and **5 others** like this.

**Nonoko Ogasawara **With whom? Mi-chan?  
3 hours ago

**Mikan S. ****Yukihira **S – E – C – R – E – T  
3 hours ago

**Anna Umenomiya** Just tell us already! *pout*  
3 hours ago

**Mikan S. ****Yukihira **Fine I'll tell you! But for not now. :P  
3 hours ago

**Nonoko Ogasawara** Stingy!  
2 hours ago · Like · **2 person**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Narumi Anjo **says; Neko-kun, he got dump before he could confess to her.  
about an hour ago · Comment · Like

**Rei S. ****Yukihira **and **25 others** like this.

**Ruka Nogi **Sensei do you have a death wish?  
about an hour ago

**Aoi Hyuuga **LOL! I think I know who that person is! :P  
about an hour ago

**Sumire Shouda **No 'friggin way! Hyuuga got dump by Mikan?  
58 minutes ago

**Kitsuneme iFlyHigh **Permy, you don't have to name them.  
58 minutes ago

**Sumire Shouda **Oh, was it suppose to be a secret?  
58 minutes ago

**Kitsuneme iFlyHigh **how can it be a secret when out stupid gay tech already spread it around in the Net?  
57 minutes ago

**Sumire Shouda **Hahaha! He just wants to die really huh?  
57 minutes ago

**Akira Tonōchi **Wow! A big scoop! I'll tell the Newspaper Club about it! *evil grin*  
56 minutes ago

**Reo Mōri **Kuro Neko got dump? So unreal. I thought the have mutual love? So I was wrong? Hmm.  
56 minutes ago

**Jinno Lightning King **Oi, Narumi-sensei stop sticking your nose into your student's business.  
55 minutes ago · Like · **15 person**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga **to **Narumi Anjo:**Oi, gay idiot. You better brace yourself.  
40 minutes ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Hotaru Imai** and **65 others** like this.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Koko da' MindReader** says; Burn Sensei Burn! *Evil Laugh* I can't miss tomorrows event! Natsume vs. Gay Sensei! Live! At Class 2-B! Who will win? Let make a bet!  
38 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Jinno Lightning King **and **213 others** like this.

**Aoi Hyuuga **I'll bet 500 rabbits, Onii-chan will win!  
38 minutes ago

**Sumire Shouda **1,000 rabbits for Natsume-kun.  
37 minutes ago

**Kitsuneme iFlyHigh **2,000 rabbits for Natsume.  
37 minutes ago

**Ruka Nogi **4,000 rabbits for Natsume.  
35 minutes ago

**Akira Tonōchi **3,000 rabbits for Narumi-sensei.  
35 minutes ago

**Anna Umenomiya **5,000 rabbits for Natsume-kun.  
35 minutes ago

**Amanatsu da' Robot **2,000 rabbits for Narumi-sensei.  
34 minutes ago

**Hayate Matsudaira **5,000 rabbits for Kuro-Neko.  
34 minutes ago

**Hotaru Imai **6,500 rabbits for Hyuuga.  
33 minutes ago

**Kaname Sono **6,800 rabbits for Natsume-kun.  
33 minutes ago

**Hijiri Goshima **8,000 rabbits for Natsume.  
32 minutes ago

**Kaoru Hyuuga **10,000 rabbits for Nat-chan.  
32 minutes ago

**Luna Koizumi **2,000 rabbits for Natsume.  
32 minutes ago

**Reo Mori **11,000 rabbits for Natsume.  
31 minutes ago

**Luna Koizumi **2,000 rabbits for Natsume.  
31 minutes ago

**Tsubasa Ando **9,000 rabbits for Natsume.  
30 minutes ago

**Jinno Lightning King** What point of betting on Narumi-sensei when it's already very obvious that he'll loose.  
30 minutes ago · Like · **215 person**

**Narumi Anjo **What even Jinno-sensei is on Natsume-kun side!  
29 minutes ago

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mikan S. ****Yukihira **Phew I'm finally home… From the date Little Brother, It was so fun! \ \^o^/ /  
15 minutes ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** and **15 others** like this.

**Anna Umenomiya** Eh? You're having a date with you Little Bro? Wait, I thought you don't have any Little Bro?  
14 minutes ago

**Mikan S. ****Yukihira **Well, Mother and Father adopted him since he was abandon by his parents because for his powers.  
14 minutes ago

**Anna Umenomiya** Wow! Can we see him!  
13 minutes ago

**Mikan S. ****Yukihira **Yeah, sure! He will be coming with me and Aniki tomorrow at school. He will be transferring there. :)  
13 minutes ago

**Aoi Hyuuga **Mikan-nee's Little Bro is really handsome! ^/ / / /^  
12 minutes ago

**Koko da' MindReader** I guess so too! But he has the same cold eyes like Natsume's.  
12 minutes ago

**Sumire Shouda **Mikan, tell us the truth. He's yours and Natsume's son. Right?  
11 minutes ago · Like · **2 person**

**Mikan S. ****Yukihira**What the hell, are you talking about Permy!  
11 minutes ago

**Sumire Shouda **Nah, just talkin' about the possibilities. :P  
10 minutes ago

**Hotaru Imai **You, Sumire got some point there Mikan.  
10 minutes ago

**Mikan S. ****Yukihira **Mou! Hotaru and Permy are so perverted! I and Natsume are not even LOVERS! Who can we have a baby! It's impossible no doubt about it!  
9 minutes ago

**Natsume Hyuuga **Everything is Possible Being a Lover or having a baby. Very possible.  
9 minutes ago

**Hotaru Imai ***Goosebumps* Oi Hyuuga, I'm totally GROSSED OUT.  
8 minutes ago · Like · **7 person**

**Koko da' MindReader** Mikan and Natsume needs to get a room.  
8 minutes ago · Like · **9 person**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******1 New Message**

**To: **Natsume Hyuuga

**From:** Mikan S. Yukihira

**Subject**: What do you mean?

Hey, Natsume what do you mean by saying "Everything is Possible Being a Lover or having a baby. Very possible"?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******1 New Message**

**To: **Mikan S. Yukihira

**From:** Natsume Hyuuga

**Subject**: Re: What do you mean?

Why are you so 'friggin DENSE!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******1 New Message**

**To: **Natsume Hyuuga

**From:** Mikan S. Yukihira

**Subject**: Re: What do you mean?

That's why I ask you! Because I'm SOOOO DENSE! Dimwit!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******1 New Message**

**To: **Mikan S. Yukihira

**From:** Natsume Hyuuga

**Subject**: Re: What do you mean?

So sure have the gall to talk back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******1 New Message**

**To: **Natsume Hyuuga

**From:** Mikan S. Yukihira

**Subject**: Re: What do you mean?

Talk back? Correction, it's *TYPES BACK*. :P

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******1 New Message**

**To: **Mikan S. Yukihira

**From:** Natsume Hyuuga

**Subject**: Re: What do you mean?

Whatever.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******1 New Message**

**To: **Natsume Hyuuga

**From:** Mikan S. Yukihira

**Subject**: Re: What do you mean?

Seriously, what do you mean by that? The "Everything is Possible Being a Lover or having a baby. Very possible" thing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******1 New Message**

**To: **Mikan S. Yukihira

**From:** Natsume Hyuuga

**Subject**: Re: What do you mean?

I Love You. I want to be your lover and I want to be the father of our child (soon).

See? Everything is Possible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******1 New Message**

**To: **Natsume Hyuuga

**From:** Mikan S. Yukihira

**Subject**: Re: What do you mean?

*Blush* You're not kidding right?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******1 New Message**

**To: **Mikan S. Yukihira

**From:** Natsume Hyuuga

**Subject**: Re: What do you mean?

No. Do I look like I'm kidding to you?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******1 New Message**

**To: **Natsume Hyuuga

**From:** Mikan S. Yukihira

**Subject**: Re: What do you mean?

I guess not. But Everything is Possible right? :P

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******1 New Message**

**To: **Mikan S. Yukihira

**From:** Natsume Hyuuga

**Subject**: Re: What do you mean?

Stop with the "Everything is Possible" thing already it's getting annoying. So what's you reply?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******1 New Message**

**To: **Natsume Hyuuga

**From:** Mikan S. Yukihira

**Subject**: Re: What do you mean?

I Love You Too. You can be my lover and You can be the father of our child (soon).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mikan S. ****Yukihira**and **Natsume Hyuuga**are now in a relationship.  
2 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Kaoru Hyuuga**, **Yuka Yukihira**, **Mr. Hyuuga**, **Izumi Yukihira** and **28 others** like this.

* * *

****Fin****

* * *

**Review Please! Thanks You :) **


	2. Engaged

**Disclaimer:** All rights and privileges to this manga belong to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei. So don't sue me…

**Author's Note: **First things first, this isn't the continuation of the first drabble, second is that I wasn't really planning on making more of this but yesterday at school I got bored and decided to make more drabbles like this while waiting for my next subject. So yeah~ I'm posting more of this if I'll get bored again. :D

* * *

**Engaged**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mikan S.****Yukihira **and **Natsume Hyuuga **are now engaged.  
5 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga, Kaoru Hyuuga**, **Yuka Yukihira**, **Mr. Hyuuga**, **Izumi Yukihira** and **73 others** like this.

**Nonoko Ogasawara** Whoa! Mi-chan congratulations!  
5 hours ago

**Mikan S.****Yukihira **Thanks Non-chan :)  
5 hours ago

**Rei S.****Yukihira** D:  
5 hours ago

**Mikan S.****Yukihira **Rei-nii? Why the sad face?  
5 hours ago

**Rei S.****Yukihira** Why him? He'll just make you cry.  
4 hours ago · Like · **6****9 person**

**Narumi Anjo**Mikan-chan, don't let mind Persona, he's just jealous :P  
4 hours ago · Like · **2****9 person**

**Rei S.****Yukihira** Narumi, do you wanna die?  
4 hours ago

**Narumi Anjo**No, I treasure my life.  
4 hours ago · Like · **56 person**

**Yuka Yukihira** Awwww… Rei you and your Sister Complex.  
3 hours ago · Like · **42 person**

**Rei S.****Yukihira** Shut it OLD HAG.  
3 hours ago

**Yuka Yukihira** How Rude! Your attitude stinks.  
3 hours ago · Like · **13 person**

**Kaoru Hyuuga** Rei, you better fix that Sister Com of yours or you won't get a girlfriend.  
3 hours ago · Like · **29**** person**

**Rei S.****Yukihira** Who said that I don't have one?  
2 hours ago · Like · **2****9 person**

**Mikan S.****Yukihira **Oh, yeah. Ka-chan, Rei-nii already has one.  
2 hours ago· Like · **2**** person**

**Kaoru Hyuuga** No way! That gloomy Rei have one! Unbelievable!  
2 hours ago · Like · **86 person**

**Izumi Yukihira** This is a comment box not a chat box.  
2 hours ago · Like · **169**** person**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Koko da' MindReader** I saw them K-I-S-S-I-N-G so passionately.  
8 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Hotaru Imai** and **65 others** like this.

**Ruka Nogi**So I wasn't the only one huh.  
8 hours ago

**Aoi Hyuuga**LOL! I think I know who they are! :P  
8 hours ago · Like · **95 person**

**Sumire Shouda**No 'friggin way! Mikan and Natsume are such a show off!  
7 hours ago

**Kitsuneme iFlyHigh**Permy, you don't have to name them. Natsume will definitely burn you alive.  
7 hours ago · Like · **55 person**

**Sumire Shouda**Oh, was it suppose to be a secret?  
7 hours ago

**Kitsuneme iFlyHigh**Yes, it was "supposed"to be**. **I-D-I-O-T.  
6 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda**Hahaha! Opss, I'm Sorry.  
6 hours ago

**Akira Tonōchi**Wow! A big scoop! I'll tell the Newspaper Club about it! *evil grin*  
6 hours ago

**Hotaru Imai** Hey, Tono-perv. Do you want a picture as a proof?  
5 hours ago

**Akira Tonōchi**That would be spectacular! Gimme' one!  
5 hours ago

**Hotaru Imai** Its worth 50,000 rabbit each.  
5 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga** Die you bastards!  
4 hours ago

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga **to** Koko da' MindReader: **Oi, I'm gonna burn you tomorrow. That's for sure.  
4 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Aoi Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi** like this.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Koko da' MindReader** to **Natsume Hyuuga: **I'm gonna tell Mi-chan that you're being brutal. She will definitely hate you!  
3 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Aoi Hyuuga, ****Rei S. Yukihira****, Ruka Nogi** like this.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga**to**Koko da' MindReader**: Tch.  
3 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Koko da' MindReader** to **Natsume Hyuuga: **Natsume you are so cold! Where the heck are the rest of your other emotions!  
2 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Natsume Hyuuga**to**Koko da' MindReader**: I left it in my mother's womb.  
2 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Kaoru Hyuuga** and **25 others** like this.

**Kaoru Hyuuga** No wonder I was the only one being 'ol emotional.  
2 hours ago · Like · **19**** person**

**Mr. Hyuuga** Natsume, I think you made a mistake. That's supposed to be "I left it in my father's D***"  
2 hours ago · Like · **87**** person**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mikan S.****Yukihira **is eating ice cream with Natsume! \ \^o^/ /  
about an hour ago via iPad · Comment · Like

**Youichi S. Yukihira **and** 4****5 others** like this.

* * *

****Fin****

* * *

**Review Please! Thanks You :)**


End file.
